


l'habit ne fait pas le moine

by squijim



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: chase is my favorite characters oops, i just think he's neat, these are just late night ramblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squijim/pseuds/squijim
Summary: A reflection of Chase Devineaux and his life up until he gets kidnapped.Set right before he gets kidnapped in Season One Episode 9 "The French Connection Caper".





	l'habit ne fait pas le moine

Ask anybody who would listen: Chase Devineaux was a complicated man. 

When he first started his career at Interpol, he was merely a twenty-something rookie. The stars flickered in his eyes, and a naive grin was permanently plastered on his face. He had an insatiable thirst for adventure and excitement, like most beginners did. The world, in his humble mindset, was at his fingertips. 

During his prime, his superiors often noted the same qualities. For starters, his energy. It seemed as though he was impossible to tire out. Night after night, you could find the young agent scrambling across rooftops, with a thrilled gleam in his eyes. Second, he was a risk-taker. No idea was too incredulous for the boy who wanted to change the world. He'd follow his gut and it'd push him through any barriers, apprehending villains and saving the day. Third, he was passionate- oh, so passionate. Once he set his mind on something, you'd need luck getting him out of it. His heart latched onto every case it could. He put his everything into all the work he did, and he wouldn't stop until he caught the criminal, solved the mystery, or resolved whatever problem was at his disposal. 

As the time passed and the company grew, his youthful glow seemed to fade. He wasn't exactly the loving man the force knew him to be, and you could tell the years had aged him. New technologies were introduced left and right. The brightest agent on the field was being left behind. 

His energy became restlessness. The higher-ups were growing impatient with his constant need of adrenaline, his constant pleading for a job. He refused to sit still, and when trouble presented itself, this desperate need inside couldn't help but indulge. 

His risk-taking became recklessness. He irritated his coworkers by ignoring their orders. He dove headfirst into problems without thinking strategy- expensive mistakes on Interpol's behalf. He ~~~~dismissed the suggestions of those around him. He was an accident waiting to happen.

And his passion? Obsession. No matter how many times his superior officers begged, they couldn't shake him off his new hyper-fixation. Any story that caught his eye became top priority, no matter the situation. He was stubborn, impossible to work with. He had to have his way. 

Almost ten years later, Interpol assigned him a partner. He didn't need one before and he didn't understand why he needed one now. Her name was Julia Argent, fresh out of the academy. Petite, fragile, innocent- she had yet to see what the world had to offer. She reminded him of a younger version of himself, funnily enough.

He was instantly annoyed.

She was talented, of course. Intuitive, calculating, analytical. The pieces clicked together for her without needing to try. She was intelligent but not arrogant, confident yet modest, creative and clever and kind. She was everything he failed to be. He hated that. 

His colleagues didn't hesitate to state their disbelief. Everywhere he went, their whispers clung to him like cigarette smoke- "Can you believe she's paired with _him?"_ "She'll drop him in a week." "Such a shame, wasting potential like that." "She'll be running Interpol one day. Can't wait 'til she finally gets rid of him."

He hated that too.

When Carmen Sandiego came along, Chase made it his personal mission to catch the elusive lady in red. She was the muse he so desperately needed- finally, a chance to prove he was worth keeping around. And for a while, it worked. He was the _only_ person who had seen her face to face. With every encounter, her twinkling laugh roared in the back of his head like a symphony. Their rooftop chases were like elaborate dances. He was mystified. 

Julia had to ruin that too. She kept providing him with thoughtful suggestions. She gave him relevant information about culture and history. All she had to do was look at Carmen to recognize patterns in her criminal behavior. As much as he tried dismissing her and pretending like she was naive, she never slipped up. Was nothing sacred anymore? 

And worst of all? Julia liked him. She liked him! Of all the people in the world, _she_ was the only one who could stand to be near him. She was the only one who could keep up with him, who listened intently to his rambles, who seemed to actually respect him. 

She was flawless. And for a crippling, middle-aged detective like himself, that was terrifying. She was the future, and the future had no room for useless inspectors like Chase Devineaux. 

ACME presented itself after lurking in the shadows, and of course, Ms. Argent was a part of that too. The Chief showered Julia in praise, all the while Chase seemed to drown in a downward spiral. He crashed ACME vehicles. He couldn't understand their impossible-to-decipher, fancy equipment. And he kept letting Carmen Sandiego hover just out of reach. He was a failure.

Failure. Useless. Mistake. The words of the Chief and the words of his colleagues and the words of his father were the words in his brain. They swirled together in the back of his head and created a thick smokescreen, one only cheap liquors and nicotine managed to disperse.

Poitier. Amsterdam. Mumbai. San Francisco. Each step so close yet so far. Julia was a powerhouse- she'd lead ACME one day. Chase was a drunk who bottled up his insecurities. 

Until it all spilled out. He couldn't remember what the Chief had said- she was berating him for something. Probably San Francisco. The stuffiness of his anime jacket made the parking lot unbearably hot. The way Julia was side-eyeing him made him feel a red, uncontrollable rage.

He couldn't remember who started yelling first. It was probably him. He couldn't remember what he had said to poor Julia, but she looked to be on the verge of tears. Those round eyes, once full of admiration, were now misty and betrayed. He had provoked her, called her the Chief's favorite. Jealousy coated his tongue like a poisonous blanket. She marched off without a word. 

He had disappointed the only person left in his corner. What kind of an idiot managed that?

He stumbled back to his studio apartment, suffocating and on the verge of tears and so goddamn _tired._ Self-deprecation clawed at him from the depths of his subconscious. He was useless. Pathetic. A failure. 

Dust coated the mirror of his bathroom. In the reflection, a young man curiously eyed the worn inspector. It didn't say much. "What do you want?" Chase sneered. It shrugged. 

Chase buried his face in his hands. How did he get here? What happened to the man in the reflection- the boy so full of light, the boy Julia would've loved? Was it time? Was it society? What kind of demon pulled a trick like this?

A white-hot lump jeered at him from the inside of his throat. His head pounded like a tidal wave. The floor swayed beneath his feat. Chase stared down his reflection murderously, the purple bags acting as bruises, but the reflection seemed unbothered. "I cannot stand the sight of you." He hissed, the words cracked. "You are only good for crashing cars and bullying your partner." But his reflection didn't seem to believe him. Maybe it thought there was still potential in there somewhere. If there was, Chase didn't see it. 

What business did he have listening to stupid reflections anyway? 

_You're better than this,_ it seemed to say. _We both know it. This is just a temporary setback. You can get out of this. Things will get better._

Running his hands through his hair, he stared himself down again. The reflection changed to a more accurate version. It had his gray streaks and unkempt five o'clock shadow. It gave him a sideways grin- boyish, mischievous, amused. He hadn't seen a smile like that in a long time. 

He sighed. "She can't help it if she's misguided." He relented, and his reflection beamed. Something warm inside started to flicker. The seeds were beginning to take root. Perhaps his reflection was onto something. 

"Maybe I'll get Ms. Argent some napoleons from the patisserie tomorrow." He said, and his reflection rejoiced. Chase smiled, despite himself.

Was Chase a complicated man? You could say so. But there was more to him than his gruff exterior, and maybe this was finally the chance to prove that. Julia was right about everything, and if she managed to see something good inside of him, well... maybe that meant he could finally be the partner she deserved. 

He'd start tomorrow. As for now, he brushed his teeth and smiled a goodnight to his reflection, who nodded with approval. It disappeared, leaving the inspector with lighter shoulders.

He paused, squinting at his teeth. "Huh. Foamy."

And then he blacked out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Chase is such an interesting character to me- just the way he's so reckless and sees himself as independent even though he relies on Julia a lot. Makes me wonder if he recognizes that she's a valuable asset to his life but is too embarrassed to admit it. Anyway. I love this scruffy detective man and I hope Season 2 expands on his character development and potential. 
> 
> Side note- I meant for Chase and Julia's relationship to come off simply platonic, but if you interpreted as Chase/Julia that's fine too. 
> 
> This was my first work here, and I plan on writing more in the future assuming time allows. I hope you enjoyed the read! That's all for now :) - Squijim


End file.
